1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel mesomorphic complexes of anionic polyelectrolytes, cationic polyelectrolytes and/or polyampholytes and cationic, anionic, nonionic and/or amphoteric surfactants. The invention further relates to methods for preparing them and to films, sheets, fibers, moldings and coatings therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is known that polyelectrolyte complexes form spontaneously between polyelectrolytes and oppositely charged surfactants. The formation of complexes between polyelectrolytes and nonionic surfactants has likewise been described. Most of the relevant publications deal with aqueous solutions of these complexes, whereas but little is known about the properties and the structure of such polyelectrolyte-surfactant complexes as solids.
EP-A 492 188 (1) describes solid, amorphous complexes of polyelectrolytes and oppositely charged surface-active agents which can be used as sorbents for treating water contaminated with organic compounds. Herein the complexes are obtained as precipitates by means of the polyelectrolyte and the surfactant being mixed in a solvent or by the polyelectrolyte being prepared in a solution of the surfactant via polymerization.
DD-A 270 012 (2) describes the preparation of membranes composed of a polyelectrolyte complex comprising cellulose sulfate and a cationic surfactant The membranes are prepared by a film of cellulose sulfate being precipitated with an aqueous solution of the cationic surfactant to produce an amorphous polyelectrolyte complex.